dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
High Overseer Campbell
High Overseer Campbell is the second mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must eliminate High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell. Briefing Pre-mission, Hidden Allies Hidden in an old bar on the river, your new allies have plans to share with you. Meet with the Loyalists' inner circle to learn what they've got in mind. Mission High Overseer Campbell leads the city's militant religious faction and is a close ally to the Lord Regent. Campbell is completely corrupt and holds the secret to Emily's location. Infiltrate the Office of the High Overseer, steal Campbell's journal and eliminate him. An ally to the Loyalists, Martin, is being held there. Free him and allow him to escape. Pre-Mission Corvo awakens branded with the Mark of the Outsider. If the Void Walker's Arsenal DLC is installed, Corvo can collect several bone charms and valuables scattered about his quarters. Upon leaving the room, he can find Admiral Havelock in the bar on the first floor, reading a book. Havelock will brief Corvo on his mission and ask him to help a captured Loyalist, Teague Martin, if he happens to come across the former Overseer while in Holger Square. On his way to Samuel's boat, Corvo is approached by Callista Curnow, who asks him to save her uncle while on his mission. Corvo may avoid Callista if he desires, and speaking to her is optional; however the dialogue unlocks the side objective Spare Captain Curnow. Corvo can use the Heart to find a rune on the Hound Pits waterfront, and another one will be available for purchase from Piero from this point on. Infiltration To complete the main objective, Corvo must first traverse John Clavering Boulevard, circumventing two walls of light to reach Holger Square and the Office of the High Overseer. There are many different ways to bypass the Walls of Light; the easiest strategy is to climb to the rooftops of nearby buildings and use Blink to travel from one to the other. Alternatively, Corvo can take the second section of Bottle Street, which runs beneath Clavering Boulevard, and then turn onto Gaff Street and reach the last section of the boulevard via stairs. Note that on Gaff Street, three thugs, one of them being Boo, can be found looting the body of a dead City Watch Guard and will turn hostile upon seeing Corvo. In the final section of Clavering Boulevard, the entrance to Holger Square can be found to the left. Additionally, if Corvo wishes to acquire a few runes before attempting the main objective, he may choose to visit Granny Rags, Dr. Galvani's Offices, and the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. Holger Square When Corvo enters Holger Square, he will see Teague Martin in the stocks, being harassed by a fellow Overseer named Jasper. Corvo must incapacitate Overseer Jasper and free Martin before continuing on. Once this objective is complete, and Martin leaves for the Hound Pits Pub, Corvo must enter the Office of the High Overseer. WARNING: Just after freeing Martin, Corvo must jump over a fence to proceed. The fence has a gate, which is opened by a switch on the other side. Using this switch causes a bug later on in the mission, rendering Campbell and Curnow hostile immediately after Corvo enters the meeting chamber, and preventing the scene (and dialogue) from playing as intended. It is recommended to ignore the switch altogether. After hopping the fence, continue on through the guard office, and into the square. There are four means of entry to the main building: high above, underground, through the front, or through the back. *The high option requires the use of Blink to get to the building's upper ledge and through one of the windows; it allows easy access to the library, the interrogation room and the meeting chamber. *The underground route requires taking a sewer that runs under the Office courtyard and entering the kennels; this path leads to the Office cellar and Campbell's secret chamber. *The most direct (and perilous) path requires crossing the courtyard, entering through the front door and passing a reception taking place in the main room. This option is the least amicable to a stealth playthrough. *The final path, through the Back Yard, is perhaps the least efficient, but simplifies stealthy entrance into the Office. Corvo can enter the Backyard through a door off the Office courtyard, and reach the Office itself through a side door that leads to an area off the reception room. Kennels If Corvo decides to enter the kennels, he will come across an Overseer feeding Justice. If Corvo does not want to confront the two head on, he can sneak past them, climbing onto a pipe to his right and making his way across the top of the hound cages. Note that the hounds will alert the Overseers to Corvo's presence if he is spotted. Another Overseer with a hound patrols the halls, and the first pair will begin to patrol the area, as well. If Corvo wishes, he can release Voracious that will become hostile to the others, but pipes and cages make the area easy to navigate without confrontation. Corvo also has the option to break into a locked room (the code clue is in the kennel cell with the two prisoner corpses), which contains some useful items, but a swarm of rats will be released upon opening the door in high chaos, making the activity disruptive and dangerous. The entrance to the Office of the High Overseer is in a side room, past a set of bunk beds. Inside the Office All methods of entering the building, with the exception of the second floor window option, require Corvo to make his way past the open lobby, where an Overseer counsels a group of survivors, and up the stairs, which are guarded by one to two Overseers. There are two sets of stairs - one on either side of the lobby - leading to the second floor, where Campbell's meeting chamber is located. Once on the second floor, Corvo can sneak past the guards patrolling the halls using the ceiling lamps and ledges. The library and meeting chamber are easily accessible through a window above the doors, allowing Corvo to stay hidden. Campbell is scheduled to meet with Geoff Curnow in the meeting chamber, where he means to assassinate Curnow with poisoned wine. Campbell can thereafter be dispatched in a variety of ways: by direct confrontation, via poison, or (if the right steps are taken), by following him to his secret chamber and confronting him there. After Campbell has been killed, Corvo can loot the High Overseer's blackmail journal from his corpse. After dispatching Campbell, Corvo must make his way to Samuel, who has docked behind the Backyard. There are two ways into the area. One is inside the building in first floor lobby, close to the door leading to Campbell's secret chamber, while the other is outside the building and easier to reach if Corvo escapes from second floor. Note that if an alarm is sounded, escaping from ledges will be almost impossible as all windows will be sealed, except for a broken and sparking one near the interrogation room. The door inside the building is not guarded, but the lobby and stairs are patrolled by Overseers. The second entrance is guarded by two Overseers. The Backyard The Backyard consists of numerous roofs for easy passage, but the random positions of guards may put them on some of the roofs, especially if Corvo sounded an alarm previously. Some Overseers patrol the area with wolfhounds, and Corvo may encounter lone hounds both inside and outside the buildings. Samuel can be found waiting down by the docks, and a chain allows easy access to the area. Non-Lethal Alternative Thaddeus Campbell can be neutralized non-lethally by burning the Heretic's Brand onto his face. Information on the ritual can be found in the Office archives and in the interrogation room. The Heretic's Brand itself can be found in the interrogation room, as well. For Campbell to be branded, he must be knocked unconscious and placed in the chair in the interrogation room. Corvo can then retrieve the brand from a desk in the room, if he has not already, to complete the elimination. If Campbell is discovered in this state, the alarm will still be sounded. If Corvo chooses to brand Campbell, public announcements in the next mission will state that providing aid to the former High Overseer is a crime. Campbell will then appear in The Flooded District mission as a weeper. Post-Mission When they return to the Hound Pits, Samuel informs Corvo that Havelock and Pendleton are waiting for him in the yard. Callista is also waiting for him nearby. If Corvo saved Curnow, Callista will thank him, giving him a reward; if he did not, Callista will wonder why she thought any better of Corvo. If spoken to, Callista will tell also Corvo about her relationship with her uncle. Havelock can be found shooting bottles in the yard, with Pendleton watching nearby. The two discuss their plans, mentioning that they do not have much time to find Emily and that Pendleton's brothers control the Parliamentary voting bloc. Havelock and Pendleton congratulate Corvo on a job well-done, adding that he will have more work to come. Havelock continues his target practice during the conversation, and expresses his joy at Corvo's retrieval of both Martin and Campbell's journal. Havelock then gives Corvo the option of going to bed. If Corvo decides not to sleep, Pendleton will go to the brewery, and Havelock will wander up to the roof. In the pub, Corvo will come across Wallace Higgins and Cecelia. Wallace chastises Cecelia for not being able to curtsy properly, telling her that Lord Pendleton deserves to be respected. Corvo can find a letter in Pendleton's room to his cousin, Anna, urging her to speak to his brothers, who have stopped replying to his letters. Chapter twenty-eight of his memoirs can also be found in the audiograph player nearby. Havelock's log and audiograph log are both updated, as well. Side Objectives *Gentlemen Callers **Granny Rags is being harassed by members of the Bottle Street Gang. Dispatch them for a reward. Granny Rags will then ask Corvo to infiltrate the Bottle Street Gang's bootleg distillery and poison their supply of elixir with plague rat innards obtained from Doctor Galvani's laboratory. ***Ghost/Clean Hands Note: The thug on left side (farthest from the others) can be dispatched unseen by choking him and then quickly grabbing him before he falls. After hiding the body, move behind the right thug (further from the door), shoot the one knocking on the door with a sleep dart, then choke the final thug. ****Alternatively, reach the long roof directly above the thugs, and dispatch them with sleep darts. **** It is also possible to throw a bottle from the alley near the last two thugs and pick them off one at a time when their backs are turned. This method does not use any darts but requires some patience, as the thugs usually walk in circles keeping an eye on each other. **** Another possibility is to unlock the door from inside, and then go outside via another route and take down the left side thug as described above. The thug knocking on the door will enter Granny Rags' house. In the mean time take out the second thug. After that the third thug can be taken out easily once he shows his back. ***For distillery infiltration, jump onto the barrels next to the first set of stairs after reaching the distillery map. There will be a set of wooden planks overhead; Blink to them. They lead to the roof of a building and to a set of pipes that connect to the distillery. Only one guard will be in front of the entrance if Corvo waits long enough. ***Grabbing the key next to the entrance or on the guard grants access to a storage room past a metal gate. Use Blink or stealth to reach the door next to the standing barrels and enter the wine cellar. The still is at the end of the cellar under the stairs. *Rescue Griff from two Bottle Street Gang members who have trapped him in a store. **Rescuing Griff will enable him to sell supplies and blueprints to Corvo. If he is not rescued, during the next mission a note from him can be found inside the building in which he was held. *Prevent Captain Curnow's assassination by the High Overseer. **Campbell plans to murder Curnow by giving him a poisoned glass of wine. Corvo can decide whether to poison both glasses, switch them or break both. **If Corvo confronts the pair directly, Curnow will become hostile. **If Corvo poisons Campbell with the wine and remains undetected, Curnow will alert the guards in the next room and be accused of the murder by an Overseer. Curnow and his men will then fight him and run from the room as the alarm and lockdown are activated and the Overseers pursue him. He is usually able to escape, but Corvo may have to assist in the captain's retreat in order to keep him safe. **If Corvo smashes the glasses, Campbell will lead Curnow to his secret chamber, and make a second attempt on the captain's life. Corvo can kill or knock out Campbell, for which Curnow will be grateful. Curnow will then make his own escape, and will exit with no trouble if Corvo has not triggered any alarms up to that point. **If Corvo smashes the glasses and shoots Campbell with a sleep dart as he walks out of the room while remaining undetected, Curnow will flee from the Office, saving him. If Corvo is able to hide Campbell's body quickly enough, the guards will remain unalerted and no alarms will be set off. Corvo can then proceed to kill or use the brand on Campbell. ***If Corvo does not intervene, Curnow will be murdered. ***If Corvo decides to intervene after Campbell stabs Curnow but before Campbell delivers the final blow, Curnow will still die. ***If Corvo intervenes before Campbell approaches Curnow with his sword, Curnow will not see Campbell's attempt on his life and will become hostile. ***When Campbell attempts to murder Curnow in his secret chamber, Corvo can shut off the audiograph that is playing music. This will cause Curnow to turn around and defend himself against Campbell. (Curnow is not guaranteed to win the fight, so make sure to save). This does not count as a kill for Corvo at the end of the mission. ***If Corvo shoots a dart at the ground behind Campbell as he unlocks the door into the meeting room, Campbell will investigate the cause of the sound and then, spooked, run to his hidden chamber. No alarms will be set off, and Curnow will be able to escape unharmed. ***Note that Curnow may flee if Corvo chooses to smash both glasses. It is unknown if this results from waiting too long, playing on low difficulty or is simply a glitch. Curnow will escape regardless (as Overseers don't view him as hostile). ***If Corvo triggers an alarm in the office beforehand, both Campbell and Curnow will know of it. While Campbell flees to his secret room, Curnow will escape the Office, automatically "rescuing" himself. **Alternatively, Corvo can knock Curnow out and place him in a trash bin beside the backyard entrance. It is vital that he is placed in the dumpster, as he will be considered dead at the end of the mission if his unconscious body is left at any other location. ***Be advised, though, that failing to acquire the side-mission from Callista before setting sail from the Hound Pits Pub (even if Geoff Curnow is placed into a dumpster) will result in him being considered dead by Callista after Corvo's return. **Another way to ensure Curnow survives is to use Possession (Tier II) on Campbell before either drinks. Curnow will ask Campbell if he is "feeling all right" and then state that he knows the way out. Curnow and both of his personal guards will vanish from the map, completing the objective. *Save Overseer Berthold and Elsa **Two zealous Overseers are attempting to arrest another Overseer's sister beside the Backyard entrance to the Office courtyard. They will eventually attempt to kill both her and her brother. Taking down the assailants will cause the victims to reward Corvo with the password to a safe in the bunkhouse. Special Actions *Helped Granny Infect the Bottle Street Gang *Rescued Griff the Scavenger *Branded Campbell As A Heretic *Saved Captain Curnow *Saved Elsa from Zealous Overseers *Poisoned High Overseer Campbell General Mission Notes * There is a safe on the second floor of the Galvani Residence. Hints for the combination are found in Dr. Galvani's journal. The combo is also written on one of the blackboards in the lab. *Campbell will always run to his chamber if he is alerted and not already there. *Note that sounding the alarm in the High Overseer's Office will seal all the windows and make escaping much harder. An alarm sounded outside the building does not trigger the lockdown. **Triggering the alarm in the building will also alert the guards in the Backyard. *Near the second wall of light, there will be three thugs standing over the dead body of a City Watch Guard. They will argue over the loot (one of each type of elixir, plus coins) and then fight among themselves. Usually only one thug will be killed, but occasionally two will perish. *The combination obtained from saving Overseer Berthold and his sister is also printed on a note underneath a bed near the safe, and on another note in the kitchens. *After entering the kennels, there is a note listing the names of three of the Seven Strictures. The combination needed to unlock the locked door can be determined using the corresponding Stricture numbers. Trivia *Upon entering or approaching the windows of the Overseers' bunkhouse, Corvo will witness a confrontation between two Overseers and one infected with the rat plague. Depending on Corvo's chaos level, the infected Overseer will either plead for his life before being executed, or beg the other Overseers to kill him before the plague turns him into a weeper. *Canonically, Corvo does not poison the bootleg still made by Slackjaw as it would not protect the people of Dunwall from the plague. *If the wolfhounds in the kennels are left alive they will re-appear in The Flooded District. *The song heard playing in Campbell's secret room is called "Small Secrets". It is the real world Classical music piece Violin Duet No. 2 in E major, Op. 46, G 64: Larghetto by Luigi Boccherini. *In the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery, it is possible to fill up the empty elixir vials (approx.7) to quickly gain Sokolov's health elixir. *After the mission, if the bottles that Havelock is shooting at are moved before Corvo speaks with the Loyalists, they will still explode as if hit, regardless of where they are placed. *Upon first observing the gantry at the top of the industrial building behind the workshop, a figure can be seen blinking away. **Harvey Smith has offered multiple explanations for the figure, including that it is a Whaler. He has definitively stated the figure is not the Outsider. Gallery Samuel02.png|Samuel takes Corvo to the Distillery District. Distillery district night.png|The Distillery District upon Corvo's arrival. Granny Balcony.png|Granny Rags, throwing plates from her balcony. Grannnny.png|Granny has a proposition for Corvo. Thugs Granny.png|Granny Rags' "Gentleman Callers". Bottle st thug fight.png|Corvo fights one of Granny's "Gentlemen Callers". hoc06.png|Thugs after trapping Griff in a store. Griff01griff.png|Griff after he is rescued by Corvo. Galvani.png|The Offices of Doctor Galvani. Docs house4.png|The entrance to Dr. Galvani's secret room. Galvani secret room.png|Galvani's secret room. Galvani secret rat.png|Rat viscera. GrannyRagsOptional.png|Dr. Galvani's rat experiments. Distillery distillery 1.jpg|Entrance to the distillery. Thugs Looting.png|Thugs loot the body of a City Watch Guard. Boo8.png|A thug at Gaff Street breathes fire at Corvo. HolgerSquare.png|Holger Square. Chained-up Martin.png|Teague Martin chained up in front of the Office. hoc04.png|Martin after being freed by Corvo. High overseer campbell gate switch.jpg|Using this switch will prevent the meeting scene from playing normally later on in the mission. holger square other.png|Corvo watches Overseers patrol Holger Square. Holger square overseer talk.png|Overseers converse in Holger Square. Holger Square.png|The entrance from ground level. hoc03.png|The entrance from up high. Ooho kennels2.png|The kennels. Ooho kennels locked room.png|The locked door in the kennels. sickhounds.png|Dead hounds found in the kennels. Justice (1).png|Justice eats a dead rat. Justice (2).png|Justice lunges at Corvo. Justice (3).png|Justice bites Corvo. Voracious3.png|Voracious asleep in the kennels. Voracious2.png|Voracious. Voracious 1.png|Voracious in his cage with the note describing his condition attached. Voracious4.png|A freed Voracious is attacking an overseer. Voracious5.png|An Overseer defending himself against an attacking Voracious. Stu03.png|Overseer Sturgess gives counsel to followers of the Abbey. Highoverseermeetingroom.png|The meeting room. Campbellcurnow02.png|Curnow sips wine with Campbell. high res curnow dying.png|Curnow, poisoned. high res campbell poisoned.png|Campbell, poisoned. curnow escape.png|Curnow escapes the meeting room. Holger'sstatute.png|Statue of Benjamin Holger. Campbellsecretroom.png|Entrance to Campbell's secret room. office03.png|Campbell leads Curnow to his secret room. Ooho campbell secret room.png|Campbell's secret room. Campbell02.png|Campbell prepares to kill Curnow. High overseer campbell, curnow killed.png|Campbell kills Curnow. Campbellsoup01.png|Corvo kills Campbell. Interrogation4.png|The chair in the interrogation room. Brandhighoverseercampbell.gif|High Overseer Campbell being branded in the interrogation room (GIF). Poster Curfew.png|A poster near the Backyard Entrance, warning of an "unknown assailant". Backyard 01.jpg|The backyard. Destroy charms.png|Area where bone charms are destroyed. Body Bag.jpg|Mysterious disappearing figure. Mystery-Figure,-high-overseer-campbell.gif|Mysterious disappearing figure up close (GIF). Sick overseer stab.png|Two Overseers attack an Overseer who has contracted the plague. killme.png|The infected Overseer who wishes to be killed. cabinet key.png|Corvo holds the bottle containing the locked cabinet key in the workshop. hoc01.png|An Overseer in the Backyard. berthold elsa 01.png|Berthold and his sister. Backyard08.png|The docks behind the backyard where Samuel waits for Corvo. Samuel06.png|Samuel waits for Corvo. Callista01.png|Callista rewards Corvo for saving Curnow. HolgerSquare map.jpg|A map of Holger Square. HighOverseerOffice map.jpg|A map of the Office of the High Overseer. Low chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 2, Part 1 Somewhere Else... (No commentary) Dishonored, Mission 2, Part 2 High Overseer Campbell (No commentary) References de:Oberaufseher Campbell ru:Верховный смотритель Кемпбелл pl:Nadrewident Campbell (misja) fr:Le Grand Superviseur it:L'Alto Sacerdote Campbell zh:高级督军坎贝尔 Category:Walkthroughs Category:Dishonored Missions